digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Calumon (Tamers)
Calumon is a fictional character from the Digimon franchise. Calumon is in some ways the mascot of Digimon Tamers. Its Japanese name is Culumon, which comes from the Japanese word "Kurukuru", a word that describes the sound of spinning. Description Calumon's immature antics and over-expressed emotions leave little doubt about the fact that its role is not of a fighter. In Digimon Tamers, Calumon is the only Digimon on the protagonist's side who had no tamer although he does seem to have a special bond with Jeri as he was able to sense her presence when she was trapped inside of the Kernel Sphere and he led Beelzemon in a rescue mission to save her and helped her immensely finally snapping her out of her depression and protecting her from the Chaos with a forcefield during the final battle. He may have become her new partner after the events of the D-Reaper Saga of Digimon Tamers. In the beginning of the series, Calumon thinks of the Real World as a game and the humans as other digimon. His ears, usually short, can be expanded, usually when Calumon is happy or excited, to the size shown in the picture to allow him to "fly". His forehead bears the symbol which is the polar opposite of the Digi-Hazard. Though that symbol is never formally named, it is safe to assume it can be called the Crystal Matrix. It is from the Crystal Matrix symbol that Calumon releases his power to catalyze Digivolution. In the Arabic dub, Calumon does not have the symbol on his forehead, possibly for religious reasons. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I5CcmBsy1UU Digivolution Calumon is a unique digimon who does not Digivolve, and cannot be Digi-Modified. However, he seemed to use a "Crystal Matrix" when Growlmon first became WarGrowlmon, suggesting that Calumon powers Digivolutions. In the episode Janyu's Ark Calumon is shown he is the light of digivolution, knowing that he sent out a wave of digivolution and so every digimon digivolved to mega level. Attacks Calumon does not fight, and has no attacks. However, Calumon has the special ability to act as a catalyst in the Digivolution process, allowing other Digimon to Digivolve whilst in the material world. Also he seems to be able to use some kind of forcefield as during the final battle with the D-Reaper he was protecting himself and Jeri from the Chaos Mass with one. However fans beleiieve Calumons special abilities are: Shining Digivolution And also on episode 14 of Digimon Tamers Calumon Says Crystal Matrix Activate To help with Growlmons Digivolution Process To Wargrowlmon.But yet Calumon has only two weak attacks besides shining Digivolution Attacks: * Hope of the World:Launches a Clone of Calumon at his enemy * Butterscotch Buster:Fires a ray of Energy at his enemy Appearances Digimon Tamers In the series Digimon Tamers, the Digimon Sovereigns reveal that Calumon originated as the element of Digivolution - the realized version of "Digi Entelecheia". In order to hide this power from the evil D-Reaper, they turned the power into the form of a Digimon. In the end of the series, the Sovereigns restore this power to the Digital World, but allow Calumon to continue to live as an ordinary Digimon. Calumon plays a pivotol role in the last few episodes of the series detecting Jeri's presence and launching a rescue mission for her with Impmon for back-up. Thanks to Beelzemon Blast Mode (Impmon digivolved to fight off some D-Reaper Agents) he gets into the Kernel Sphere where Jeri is and does his best to snap her out of her depression. He ultimatly succedes getting her to fight back against the D-Reaper and to realize that there is something worth living for. After she cracks the Kernel Sphere with her D-Ark, freeing them but letting the Chaos Mass in, he somehow protects them with a forcefield and gets them outside the Sphere. The two are eventually resuced by Takato with help from Guilmon. He is forced to return to the Digital World with the other Digimon at the end and says his goodbyes to a greatful Jeri. In the Japanese version, Calumon had a habit of saying "culu". This was removed from the English Version, and some fans believe this is was to avoid any associations with Pokémon (who typically say their names frequently). However, in South-East Asia's version of the English dub (done in Singapore), Calumon keeps the habit, though it is said as "calu" instead. Calumon is voiced by Brianne Siddall (English) & Tomoko Kaneda (Japan). Battle of Adventurers / Runaway Locomon Calumon appears is in Digimon's fifth and sixth digimon movies and may be Jeri Katou new partner in the 6th Battle of Adventurers and Runaway Locomon, but does not play a major role in either of them. He's there for the final battle in Battle of Adventurers and somewhat saves the day by causing Growlmon, Gargomon and Kyubimon to digivolve to WarGrowlmon, Raipidmon and Taomon because he got scared of Gulfmon which allowed them to finally destroy him with their Trinity Burst attack. In Runaway Locomon he serves food at Rika's party flying around carrying a tiny dish with food to the others. Digimon World DS Calumon is a helper in the DigiFarms of the game. Calumon can be added to the player's party (after completing Quest 60), but it is unable to digivolve. Calumon has a default level of 99 and scan data is given with Beelzemon's data at the near end of the game. Calumon's Trait significantly boosts the EXP all of your Digimon receives after a battle, and has some of the best support moves in the game, including one that fully revives all fallen allies. Digimon: Dawn/Dusk Calumon is also obtainable in Digimon Dawn/Dusk. It can be obtained by talking to it on the bridge after one becomes a legend tamer. Also after you have compleated the game he shows you the credits. Merchandise There are numerous products based on Calumon. These include plush toys, posters, even a Tamagotchi-like game where players need to look after their own pet Calumon. Calumon also has two albums, Asobo Culuculu and Culu Culu Culumon! sung by Tomoko Kaneda, and a third one I'm Dreaming of a White Christmas which was never commercially released. References Calumon Calumon Calumon